muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Inc.
Apple Inc. is a major manufacturer of computers and operating systems, co-founded by Steve Wozniak and Steve Jobs. When the company was known as Apple Computer Inc., it produced a commercial for one of the first iMac desktops in 1998, and used Kermit the Frog's recording of "Bein' Green" for the sage-colored version. In the late 1990s, Jim Henson and Kermit appeared in the famous Think Different advertising campaign, including the commercial narrated by Richard Dreyfuss, where they appeared among such figures as Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, Pablo Picasso, and Alfred Hitchcock. The Sesame Street video game Mix And Match was created exclusively for the Apple operating system. Some iPhone applications are in development, under the Muppets and Sesame Street brands. Appearances Image:Doc-apple.jpg|Throughout much of Fraggle Rock, Doc keeps an Apple II computer in his workshop, sometimes using it to play video games with Sprocket. Image:SSFinderIcon.jpg|In "Where Are the Computers in Your Neighborhood?," the computer features a mock-Finder icon. File:3997i.jpg|Two Mac computers (complete with internet connection) were used inside the Mail It Shop on Sesame Street.Kermit and Kimmel Behind the Scenes Image:SSMacBook.jpg|A man uses a MacBook laptop in three letter inserts in Season 39 of Sesame Street. Image:Scooter google.jpg|Scooter possesses an iPad in The Muppets References *Miss Piggy spoofs the company in an advertisement for Muppet Learning Keys. *On Sesame Street, occasionally a computer's main screen would sport a banana for a logo, parodying Apple's logo. *When Elmo visits a library in the song "Computers in Your Neighborhood", Mrs. Turow turns on the computer to reveal a parody of the "Finder" icon on Mac computers. *In the credits for "A Sesame Street Christmas Carol", Sam the Super Automated Ghost of Christmas Future is credited as "i-Sam", a reference to various Apple products with lowercase I's in front of the names. *In an episode of Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures, Ernie and Bert appear in a caveman world. In their cave, Ernie listens to music on an "Ogg Pod", a parody of iPods. *A parody skit in Season 40 of Sesame Street features silhouettes of Big Bird, Snuffy and Elmo listening and dancing to the letter D, parodying commercials for iPods. *Cookie Monster uses a device resembling the Apple iPhone (named the Me-Phone), but with a cookie logo on the back in C is for Cookie Monster and Munchin: Impossible. *The computer seen at the end of the "Bohemian Rhapsody" viral video features the top taskbar from a Mac, plus the bottom task bar from a PC. *When King Arthur and his knights are looking for something to do in Muppet King Arthur #3, Mordred (Robin the Frog) suggests they search for the Holy Grail and uses his AyePad to illustrate the artifact. *In a 2010 episode of Sesame Street, a pogo-stick salesman named Mack sells Telly an "iPogo", an iPhone-like pogo-stick that features many "apps", but lacks a proper feature for actually bouncing on it. *Super Grover 2.0's car features an iPhone-like interface on the dashboard. *Oscar the Grouch uses an Onion Computer (a parody of Apple) for his online Grouchology course in a 2011 episode. *In the cold open for her November 2011 appearance on The Tonight Show, Miss Piggy uses an iPhone to ask Siri about her appearance and her new film The Muppets. *When asked if she has an iPhone, Miss Piggy answered, "I do. Mine is called a moiPhone. It’s the same thing as an iPhone, but I put my picture all over it."Miss Piggy Dishes on Muppets Movie, Kermit, Ernie and Bert Rumors. Ramin Setoodeh. November 22, 2011. Newsweek. *When Cookie Monster appeared on Saturday Night Live with host Jeff Bridges, he said he wanted an iPad for Christmas, but changed his answer to a cookie, saying that he was joking. *In an interview with CNET, Kermit is asked what his favorite gadgets are. He lists iPads, iPhones, and an iPig (which enables Miss Piggy to keep track of him)."Meet Kermit the Frog, gadget geek." Terdiman, Daniel. December 7, 2011. CNET news. Image:Trio-ipod.jpg|iPod spoof Image:Bigbird-ipod.jpg|Big Bird listens to the letter D in an iPod commercial spoof. Image:Munchinimpossible.jpg|iPhone with the cookie logo Image:AyePad.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'''s AyePad Image:Apple.grover.JPG|iPhone in Super Grover 2.0's car See also *The iTunes Store *Macworld Sources External links * Apple Inc. * YouTube -- Think Different commercial * YouTube -- iMac Sage commercial Category:Print Advertisements Category:TV Commercials Category:Miscellaneous References Category:Advertising References